Oh, I Love Ole What's His Name
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [Oneshot] DrabbleSession involving a hyper Larxene, a very pretty Zexion, a starving musician without his pizza, a bubbly Roxas and a pouty pyromaniac on the roof of Caslte Oblivion. [Mondo Spoilers.]


**Disclaim: **I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N: **Just a drabble-session I started and thought it would never stop. I was bored today and I've had this deal in my head for almost a month so….here it is!

**.:Oh, I Love Ole What's-His-Name:.**

Roxas and Axel sat on a towering roof on the top of Castle Oblivion, looking up amongst the stars, and generally talking about things that could've happened.

"Yanno, I really wonder sometimes how the worlds got scattered so far apart, but you can just…see them all at once…" Roxas stated, looking up at the twinkling stars from overhead. "You wonder too much, kiddo. The worlds were scattered because they all got tired of each other and just…separated." Axel replied, gazing up at the sky as well.

"Axel, you have no shame in your stupidity, do you?"

The two turned around to face Zexion as he walked up onto the roof with the other two. Axel lightly groaned, turned back to the sky and crossed his arms. Roxas on the other hand, welcomed the blue-haired schemer. "Hey Zexy, whatch'a doin' up here?"

"I wanted to study Orion's Belt a little better, but Axel seems to just want me to drop dead." Axel scoffed, and rolled his eyes. Zexion was always picking on the red-haired man, which made Roxas always laughed at how easily the man was offended.

Zexion only smiled at the redhead, "Oh Axel, I was joking-" "I KNEW THAT!" He blurted out, still pouting with his arms crossed. Roxas laughed, and looked back up at the inviting luminous sky, and sighed.

"Hey, Axel?" "What kid."

"Yanno…how I'm Sora's Nobody?" Just then, the door opened and closed, and Larxene came outside, walking up to Axel and swapping him upside the head, and looking up at the sky next to Zexion to stay safe. "Ow…Uh-huh."

"Well…if you take the X out of Roxas, you can actually spell out Sora…"

Axel paused, looking down at the 15-year-old, and then up to Zexion who was equally as quizzical. "Where'd you figure that out?" "I dunno. Just started thinking about…"

"And we missed _that_?" Zexion blurted out, running a hand through his hair and flipping it backward a bit to reveal his ice-blue right eye, only to disappear again as his hair fell back into place.

"Oh, I'm sure Xemnas knew this all along, and just decided to never tell us." Axel scoffed again, keeping his arms firm across his chest. "You really think so?" "Frick yeah!" The redhead said, turning around and almost shouting it into Roxas' face. "Oh…" The blonde boy whispered, looking back up at the sky. Larxene sighed, making the others slightly jump; they completely forgot she was even there.

"So…if you can just spell out your Somebody's name if you take out the X and jumble around the letters, then…" Axel started, putting one hand to his chin. "Then you're name would be Ale." Larxene stated, looking over at the man and laughed as he thought about it, smiled, and then frowned, "Well then I had I retard name." "That's not entirely true, you could've been Lea." Zexion said, looking up at the man as he glared at the blue hair man.

Larxene giggled, "Yeah Axel, you could've been a girl!" "I WAS NOT A GIRL!" "Well how do you know?" Roxas asked, drawing his attention away from the sky to look up at him. Axel sighed in defeat, and turned to look up at the sky again. Zexion laughed, and turned to see Demyx walking up behind them. "Hey, pizzas here if…wait, why is everyone up here in the first place?"

"Let's see….D-E-M-Y-X…leaving Demy." Axel stated, laughing at the funny sounding name. "Demy? What are you guys talking about?" "Aww, Demyx, that's an adorable name!"

Demyx continued his dumbfounded expression as he stared at the four. "Zexion, WHAT are they talking about?" "Roxas enlightened us on what would happen if we took the X out of our names." "Ooh…Demy? No, no, that's not right! It must be….Dyme or something, 'cause I was a rock star when I had my heart, I KNOW IT!" Demyx started playing air-guitar for a second before he gave the rock on sign with his hand. "THANK YOU CLEVLEAND!"

"SHUT UP!" Axel said, lightly whacking him upside the head. "Well what would Zexion be then?" Demyx asked, lightly rubbing his head. "Z-E-I-O-N…." Axel said, putting a hand to his chin in though.

"Nozie." Larxene stated, lightly hugging the blue-haired man from behind and tugging at his cheeks. Zexion sighed, "That's not right! Besides, I'm not in ANY WAY nosey!" "Well you did just kind of butt-in to our conversation a while ago." Axel stated, looking up at him with his arms crossed. Roxas did the same.

Zexion's eye twitched and he gave them a puzzled look, "My name was not Nozie! That's just stupid!"

"Well what would Larxene be, then?" Demyx asked, coming up and pulling lightly at the two disobedient hairs that stood up from the rest, making it look like antennas. She brushed him off and laughed, walking backwards and right into Axel, who held the girl by her arms, "Yeah, Larxene, what would you name be?"

"Renale!" Roxas blurted out loud.

"Nealer." Zexion said, lightly poking Larxene's cheek, making her blush.

"Earlen!" Axel said, moving her around so that it looked like she was dancing. She got away from his grasp and burst into laughter. "I guess I wouldn't have had a cool name either, huh?" "Let's try…Xigbar! What would his name be? Let's see, I-G-B-A-R…"

"…Argbi!" Roxas shouted, laughing a little at his own joke, earning his hair being ruffled by Axel's hand when he walked by. "Nu-uh…it's like Braig or something…" "Yes, that does make sense." Zexion said "But I am NOT Nozie, Larxene." "Zexy, yours is a little tough…" Demyx said, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"Z-E-I-O-N…" Axel repeated, lightly tapping his temple. While the others were thinking, Zexion crossed his arms, and sighed, "We'll just skip mine for now. What about Xaldin?" "Aldin! That's an adorable name!" Larxene said, hoping onto Axel's back for a ride. "That's not right either…A-L-D-I-N…I had a friend back in Twilight Town named Dilan, maybe that was his name." Roxas said, standing next to Demyx. "Hey, yeah! That works out!" The brunet shouted out, lightly ruffling Roxas' hair.

"Ok…Vexen. Rest in-" "PIECES!" Axel cut Zexion's sentence short. Axel and Vexen never entirely saw eye-to-eye, it was only natural to rub in the deceased man's face that Axel was still thriving. "Ok, V-E-E-N…" "Even." Larxene said, playing with Axel's hair. The other's shrugged, and agreed with blonde girl. "Um let's see…-" "Oh! Let's do Luxord!" Roxas said, jumping up to sit on the thick banister along the edge of the roof. "L-U-O-R-D…" "Droul." Demyx said, following Roxas and pressing his back against the banister. "Drool? Well that's not very nice of you, Demy." The blonde girl said, hoping off of Axel, and preparing to jump onto Zexion. He looked at her strangely and she backed away. "Yeah well, he's not very nice either-" "You're just mad because he poured ice down your coat when you weren't looking." Axel said, lightly punching his arm. Demyx rolled his eyes, "It's not JUST that!"

"Maybe his name was….Lorud or something…" Roxas said. The others glanced at him for a second, "Nah, it was Rould!" Demyx said.

"Well he has another tough name to crack." Axel said, watching Larxene finally win and was able to pounce onto Zexion's back. He groaned and stood in place while Larxene played with his hair.

"Um…what about…" "Lexaeus! He was so quiet, and it was creepy!" "Larxene said, trying to tie up Zexion's hair into pigtails. The man just stood and felt his pride slowly diminishing…

"L-E-A-E-U-S…dude had a lot of vowels in his name." Demyx lightly kicked at the ground in thought. "…Well it had to have started with one of the E's cause there's two."

"Eleaus probably…his name doesn't work any other way." Axel tapped at his temple again. Demyx looked up at the bubbly Roxas and the boy smiled down at him. "Hey, let's try Saix!" "That should be interesting." Zexion laughed. "Um…well there's Sai, Asi, Isa, Ais…" Roxas stopped, and looked over at Axel. The redhead only shrugged.

"Oh, oh! Marluxia next!" Larxene said. She was almost done with Zexion's pigtails, and quite proud of them at that.

"No, he has a really weird-o name!" Demyx shouted out, "Let's try Xemnas! E-M-N-A-S!" The other's hummed in thought, until Roxas finally called out, "Ansem…?" "Shiznits, you really think so?" Demyx said, looking up at the boy confusedly. "Well…hehe…" Larxene said, jumping off of Zexion's back. As soon as her eyes were averted from his form, he desperately tried to untie the pigtails. "If you leave the X in Xemnas, you know what else it spells?" The other three looked at her quizzically.

"Man-Sex."

The others stared at the blonde girl, and watched as she lightly giggled to herself. The silence was interrupted with Demyx's sudden outburst of laughter. The other's joined in, Axel walking up to Larxene and rapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey! That does make sense!" He started laughing uncontrollably.

Roxas hopped off of the banister, and shook a finger at Larxene, "Ohhhhh, Lar-Lar, you're going to be in sooooooo much trouble if Man Sex finds out!" "I know!" She started giggling, and ran for the door, "I'm getting pizza!" "OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THE PIZZA!" Demyx shouted, running for the door first and almost colliding with Larxene to get inside. She was thrust out of the way as the hungry brunet ran through the door, followed by Axel, Zexion, and Roxas. She growled, "Hey! I was supposed to be the one to get pizza first!"

"Not if Argbi ate it all!" Roxas said behind him. Larxene pouted, but closed the door after her as she walked back inside Castle Oblivion.

**-End- **

**A/N: (1) **Shiznits: A word I made up. It's a nicer way of saying "Shit"

Anyway, I hope you liked it! It took me roughly about two hours to make it so…yeah! R+R? PLZ? FOR MAN SEX!


End file.
